Hestrova
Hestrova, officially the Tokdun of Hestrova, is a large country located within the northern hemisphere. It is located north of Dao, [[Kazal|'Kazal']] and Bartalu, east of Gressa and west of northern [[Jijan|'Jijan']]. Hestrova is a sovereign constitutional monarchy. The capital and most populous city is Ress. Hestrova has a population of 411,021,368, most of whom live in West Hestrova and the south regions of East Hestrova. The vast majority of the inhabitants are Caucasian, with the remainder of the population being non-white foreigners, non-white citizens and citizens of mixed blood. The first inhabitants, before the founding of the Kingdom of Hestrova, were referred to as the Goljurk (mud-people) by the inhabitants of Gressa. This was largely due to the bad relations between the two countries. The country possesses one of the largest economies in the world. Hestrova is known as a progressive nation with high education rates and a low religiosity rate in urban areas. Its main economic partners consist of the Newland, Clandon, Jijan and the Eranopean Union, though the nation has promoted an isolationist policy for many years. Geography Hestrova is the largest nation in the world with and area of 11,587,623 km2. It comprises of the mainland and at least 10,432 islands of varying sizes. The mainland is often said to be "half flat, half non-flat" by the general public, though research into the countries landscape estimates the country be be around 60% flat, with the remaining 40% consisting of hills and mountains, most of which are located along the countries borders. Much of the country is covered in forests, roughly 40%, many of which are inhabited by humans. This makes Hestrova the largest forested country in the world. Western Hestrova and the southern portions of eastern Hestrova are considerably more navigable and agricultural than the central and high eastern regions (Haldu), due to the much more rugged and wild lands, though a substantial amount of farming does take place within the region by the natives. So much so, that various food products consumed by the population in vast quantities are grown solely in the Haldu region. Climate ? History It is believed that modern day Hestrovans are descended from tribes of people who migrated east from what is today Northern and North-Eastern Eranope. For the vast majority of the regions inhabited history, the people of Hestrova kept to themselves, living in thousands of tribes and settlements. The far northern tribes often clashed with the people of Gressa. These were generally the only times any Hestrovans had contact with other people and cultures outside of their own, and most often it was the Gressan's who initiated the conflicts. These conflicts were the creation of the Great Western Wall, situated along the western border of Hestrova. In 1775, Nessor Baikala, Gsor of Gressa, launched a major invasion of Hestrova, known then as Stelbrim (filth-land) to the Gressan's, which he called the Far East Campaign. Armed with well disciplined soldiers, modern weapons, equipment and clothes, Baikalla thought to expand the Gressan empire in multiple directions. While forces were sent west, south and south-west, the largest force of soldiers were sent East, into Hestrova. The campaign was an instant disaster. The soldiers managed to make their way into the Drenulka Forest, but suffered substantial casualties at the hands of the hundreds of forest tribes, who were familiar with the region and who were accustomed to fighting within the particular terrain. Many soldiers later recounted their experiences within the forest, telling how difficult moving through the terrain was, and how most often when they fought the tribes folk they didn't see them. Of the 200,000 soldiers sent into Stelbrim, 115,000 retreated back to Gressa. This all occured without the army breaching the Great Wall. Despite the heavy losses, Baikalla did not cease his invasion and ordered the remaining forces to try again. Over the next two years the army attempted to invade. They lost a further 40,000 soldiers during their attempts and for most of the two years they spent their time at a standstill, trying to figure out how to move forward through the wall and take land. The campaign came to an end following the battle known as the Night of Fire. During the early hours of the day, while darkness remained, a large force of forest tribes-folk estimated to be in the thousands, launched a surprise attack on the largest of the campaign camps. The camp, which at the time had a force of 20,000 soldiers, was bombarded by thousands of primitive incendiary devices. This caused mass havoc as the fires raged and consumed everything it path. Roughly half of the camp forces were killed, including most of the commanders and high ranking personnel. The remaining soldiers fled the camp and returned to Gressa. Word of the camp's demise spread quickly to the other camps and in little to no time the other camps were abandoned by their forces. In 1812, the 8 Crowns led a successful conquest of Western Hestrova, bringing the region under their control. Surprisingly they managed to do this by shedding little blood and engaged in almost no battles. The conquered regions, as well as the unconquered regions of the east, were collectively called Hestrova. This was odd as half of the country had yet to be conquered. Many scholars believe the 8 Crowns envisioned the east and west to be unified one day and simply named it so in advance. From 1842 to 1847, the southern regions of the east would join the west and adopt the name Hestrova. The 8 Crowns further developed the western regions during their rule, building roads, bridges, enhancing agriculture, education, etc. They were instrumental in enhancing the public's living by bringing in many foreign concepts, products and inventions. The crowns also laid down the constitution and created the first laws within Hestrova. In 1888, Tokdon Toden Meedan attempted to convince the people of Haldu to embrace the idea of Hestrova as a united country and for them to acknowledge him as their tokdon and to live by the countries laws and constitution. The people of Haldu, though fine with uniting Hestrova and being known as Hestrovan's, refused to live by the rest of the countries rules and laws. Up until that point, the people of Haldu had been left alone by the people of "Greater Hestrova". With his words failing, Toden resorted to force, against the thoughts and voices of not only the general public but of his own advisors and high ranking military personnel. Toden sent force 100,000 soldiers of the royal army, equipped with weapons, tools and technology far exceeding that of the inhabitants of the under developed region. The Invasion of Haldu, as it was called, was very similar to the Far East Campaign decades earlier. The soldiers and commanders of the royal army had never set foot within Haldu and as such were unfamiliar with the terrain. Because of this many soldiers lost their way, were injured and even lost their lives, all before even seeing their enemy. The Haldulians fought very much in the way of guerrilla warfare: They would ambush soldiers, attack at night, sabotage resources, etc. They would also intimidate their enemies and spread fear through their ranks. Perhaps the most famous way they did was by abducting enemy soldiers, mutilating their bodies, and leaving the most often still alive soldiers exposed and propped up ahead of where the soldiers were heading, so as to give the soldiers a sort of 'welcoming' surprise. Despite the fact that this operation was more successful than the Far East Campaign, the invasion ended in defeat for the army. They had lost too many men and women, their supplies were gone, many were injured or wounded, and moral amongst the army was non-existant. In 1951, Tokdon Modek Torrsy approached the people of Haldu. She offered essentially the same things Meedan had offered, but allowed the Haldulians to live their lives based upon a variation of the laws and constitution. Some laws they would follow, others they would not have to follow. Many believed the Haldu people accepted this proposal not solely because it would grant them flexibility in how they lived, but because if they refused the proposal there would be anything they could do against Modek and the modern army, which had grown in size and now possessed truly devastating weaponry. On August 7 1951 Haldu officially joined greater Hestrova to become the Tokdon of Hestrova. Economy Oil, natural gas, metals, and timber account for 70% of Hestrovan exports. According to many, Hestrova is considered well ahead of most other resource-rich countries in its economic development, with a long tradition of education and industry. Since the late 50's, the country has greatly strengthened it's focus and funding on science. The country has a higher proportion of higher education graduates than any country in Eranrisa. 70% of the countries population lives in the west, 20% in the south of the eastern half and the remaining 10% within Haldu. 70% of the countries agriculture takes place in the west and southern east. Life in Haldu is significantly less modernized than in the south and west. Due to the special relationship between the Hestrovan government and the people of Haldu, Haldulians are for the most part left alone to do as they please. However, various deals and relations due exist between certain Haldulians and 'Greater Hestrovan's'. Certain such deals pertain to agriculture, with 80% of the regions agriculture occurring within south, west and south-west Haldu. Since Hestrova borders three oceans (the Atlantic, Arctic, and Pacific), Hestrovan fishing fleets are a major world fish supplier. Inland fishing (water-life not from sea) is also a huge business and takes two forms: The largest form, accounting for 80% of inland water-life consumed, is that of controlled farming. The second form is that of water-life captured by individuals and groups within lakes, rivers, streams, etc, which accounts for the remaining 20%. Politics Governance Foreign Relations Military Political Divisions Demographics Largest Cities Ethnic Groups Language Religion Health Education Culture Folk Culture Cuisine Visual Arts Music & Dance Literature & Philisophy Cinema, Animation & Media National Holidays & Symbols Sport Tourism Transport ? Education ? Etymology ?